Paraíso, mi amor
by LadyDesire32
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov, un alpha con un pasado del que no está orgulloso, vive feliz al lado de su esposo omega, Yuuri Katsuki. Ambos celebran la llegada de su hija Anastasia y creen que la vida no podría ser más dulce. Sin embargo, la llegada de un chico de cabellos rubios que forma parte del pasado de Viktor amenaza su felicidad junto el futuro de su familia. ¿Qué es lo que hará?


El frío invernal de Japón le calaba hasta los huesos, sus manos estaban heladas y la bufanda que había traído para el viaje no le abrigaba nada.

Hace poco había llegado al aeropuerto de Hassetsu, estuvo cerca de 2 horas esperando que sus maletas salieran por la cinta del equipaje, con celular en mano mandando un mensaje a su tío para decirle que ya había llegado a su destino. Había viajado solo por primera vez en su vida, y aunque muchos insistieron en que lo mejor era ir con un guardaespaldas, él siguió firme en su decisión de ir sin compañía que lo incomodara a él o a su hermano. Antes de salir del edificio, se acomodó bien la mascarilla que cubría gran parte de su cara y se puso sus lentes de sol favoritos.

" _Asegúrate de ocultar bien tu identidad. Lo último que necesitamos es que nuestro enemigos sepan que estás solo o que estás buscando al heredero de la organización"_

Como parte de la Bratva, era normal que su vida estuviera en constante peligro, sin embargo, no tenía miedo, pues estaba en Japón, uno de los lugares con los que más tratos tenían la organización para comercio ilegal y tráfico de drogas. Si algo le pasaba aquí, su familia tomaría cartas en el asunto, y la Bratva no es precisamente un enemigo que te lo deje fácil al momento de huir o pedir perdón. Ahora estaba pidiendo un taxi con el poco conocimiento del idioma oriental que sabía, con un único lugar en mente al que debía ir.

Al hotel Yu-topía por favor.

No hubo necesidad de repetir su pedido, el taxista sabía perfectamente cómo llegar a aquel lugar, y no era para menos, pues se trataba del mejor hotel en el pueblo por ser el único que tenía aguas termales. El conductor trató de hacerle el habla, pero la barrera de idiomas era demasiado grande para poder superarla, y realmente no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con alguien a quien no conocía ni iba a conocer por más de 15 minutos.

" _Recuerda, tú solo vas a ir a traer a Viktor de regreso. Nada de irse de parranda por ahí a divertirte como si no hubiera un mañana"_

No había venido a hacer turismo, eso lo tenía muy en claro, pero al ver el paisaje del camino y la tranquilidad de la gente que vivía en ese lugar, sacó algunas fotos para colgarlas en sus redes sociales. Al ver cuales fotos necesitaban filtro y decidir las que iba a borrar, se preguntó si esta belleza natural junto con el ambiente tranquilo eran lo que había convencido a su hermano mayor de quedarse a vivir aquí. Tenía muy en claro que la principal razón por la cual se quedó en Japón fue por su esposo, pero con su dinero y la capacidad que poseía el mayor para lograr cualquier objetivo que se propusiera, podía haberse mudado a un lugar mejor, quizás en la gran ciudad de Tokio o por lo menos en una prefectura más conocida como Kioto, no conformarse con un pueblo pequeño en la ciudad de Kyushu.

" _¿En qué habrá estado pensando?"_ pensaba, pues el lugar era acogedor, más no atractivo para los turistas a menos que quisieran darse un baño de agua caliente al aire libre.

El conductor se detuvo frente al edificio y lo ayudó a llevar sus maletas hasta la puerta. Se despidió con una sonrisa amable y se adentró en el lugar, siendo recibido por una mujer de la mediana edad, con cabellos castaños y una bella sonrisa, probablemente dueña del lugar.

Bienvenido a Yu-topía joven. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

Estoy buscando a alguien. ¿Conoce a Viktor Nikiforov?

¿Vicchan? ¿Puedo saber que asuntos tiene que atender con él?

Soy un familiar suyo, quería venir a felicitarlo por el nacimiento de su primera hija.

Ya veo – la mujer no parecía preocupada, todo lo contraría, irradiaba un aura de felicidad desde que dijo ser familiar de Viktor – Bueno, él ahora está en cada con mi hijo. ¿Quieres que te llevé ahí?

No es necesario, me dio una dirección, pero pensé que ahora mismo estaría trabajando – Trajo sus maletas al interior y sacó su billetera – Quisiera que me registrara como huésped por favor.

¡Seguro! – la mujer fue detrás de un mostrador, sacando un pequeño libro verde con el número de las habitaciones y un par de llaves - ¿A nombre de quién?

Yurio. Yurio Nikiforov Plisetski.

Una vez terminado el registro, y habiendo dejado sus maletas en la habitación que ocuparía por las próximas dos semanas, se encaminó a la casa de Viktor. Las manos en sus bolsillos sudaban como un diluvio y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar con cada paso que daba para acercarse más y más a la residencia de su hermano mayor.

Frente a la puerta, su mente comenzó a hacer miles de preguntas que no tenían una verdadera respuesta. ¿Estaría feliz de verlo? ¿Lo recibiría feliz en su casa? Y sobre todo, ¿su esposo sabría de su existencia? Viktor había borrado todo indicio de su pasado una vez que piso tierra asiática, él lo sabía y estaba bien con ello, pues había dejado en claro que no quería tener lazo alguno con Rusia, incluso si eso significaba negar a su familia y abandonar su herencia. Cuando lo ayudó a escapar, se había hecho a la idea de que no iba a volverlo a ver, y sin embargo, ahí estaba, tocando su timbre y esperando que no lo echara ni bien lo viera.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre de 27 años con un cuerpo bien trabajado, cabellos platinados y ojos celestes muy abiertos de la impresión por la persona que se encontraba frente a él.

Yurio….

El aludido se sacó los lentes de sol y la mascarilla que ocultaba su rostro, sonriendo levemente por la alegría de ver a su hermano mayor de nuevo y olvidando cualquier miedo que su pobre mente le hubiera causado.

Hola Viktor.


End file.
